


【damijon】Rain

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 变做晃眼的五彩斑斓





	【damijon】Rain

这场雨来得凶猛。

哥谭阴沉天幕被刺眼的闪电撕裂后震耳欲聋的雷声紧随其后，风呼呼吹起来，卷走积蓄在地上闷不透气的空气，送来一阵难得的清凉，而后雨就两三滴地下起来，没一会儿好像一滴又混了七八滴变成豆大的雨珠砸下来，狠狠落在人脑袋上，像是非要把人砸晕过去才肯罢休。

从阴雨天里生长出来的哥谭人早已学会如何跟雨和平共处，人人都备着伞具，下到哥谭人，上到活跃在哥谭的本土超英，防雨防滑是制服刚需——可远道而来的、在阳光底下撒欢儿跑的超级英雄则是另一回事了。

雨刚下起来没一会儿乔就从头到脚被浇个底儿透，那卷翘的头发翘不起来了，总是在身后神气翻飞红披风也飞不起来了，哥谭的雨、残酷的雨，硬生生把一个可爱小男孩搞成了落汤小鸡崽儿。达米安的制服总是在下雨时体现出优势，在他的父亲、乃至三个名义上的兄长被雨水浇灌脑袋时，他只需要把兜帽拉起来就可以在大雨中横着走了——他有兜帽他怕什么？只是他现在看着乔挣扎着拽起披风挡在头顶的模样也实在弱小可怜又无助，难得善心大发，抛弃了滴水兽，拎着落汤小鸡崽儿到了巷子里避一避。

先打雷后下雨，这雨再大也下不长。达米安琢磨着，躲一躲等停了，该干嘛干嘛。

就近巷子有家店撑着雨棚，不大，但站两个人勉强可以。乔就和达米安到那雨棚下面，他们俩人，达米安还带着兜帽，乔则抱着双臂瑟瑟发抖抱怨哥谭天气，时不时再打个喷嚏。

现在已经半夜，又下着雨，正常人也不可能在街上乱逛了。但人歇着，街上霓虹灯还亮着，雨哗啦啦地下，那些霓虹灯透过千万滴雨水落在达米安眼里好像是被扭曲液化了一下，地面倒映着那些五颜六色的光，被无数的雨滴击打着，扑啦啦散开，好像全世界都被这场雨打乱、打散，变做晃眼的五彩斑斓。

“喂——！”

达米安扭头。先前兜帽挡去了一半的嘈杂，雨落在地上，传进耳朵里是闷的，乔摘掉他兜帽，像是一瞬间把他从水里拽上地面。那些杂乱的、吵闹的、随着乔的声音一并砸进耳朵里——

“我刚才说的你听到了吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“什么啊，你肯定没听见！我都叫你好几声了。”乔气鼓鼓的抱着手臂摩擦，“我不能这样浑身湿着回家，我妈妈会骂我的。”

达米安视线从破碎在地上的五彩斑斓中收回来放在身边男孩身上，同时附赠标志性的啧声，“你都十六了Jonnyboy，你母亲不会因为这件事就训斥你。”

“当然——啊啾——会——！”乔一边打喷嚏一边哆哆嗦嗦回答，“你还记得我上次掉进湖里吗——啊啾！——她差点禁我足。”

达米安不耐烦地啧了一声，“那是你十二岁的时候，而且你隔天就跑出来了，根本没有禁足的模样。”

“是‘差点’。啊啾——‘差——点——’，你哪里不懂？啊——”

乔作势又要打喷嚏，达米安又连着几次咂舌，最后一撩披风，把身边的小鸡崽儿一把拽进怀里，单手揽着他，那披风顺势就遮住了乔大半边的身子，那俩人看起来就像是共用一个似的。

比起被热流覆盖全身而感到舒心的乔来说，达米安这边被他身上的冷气一激可不太好受。虽然很快就过去，但还是不可避免地想到许多关于寒冷的事，鬼使神差的，他就跟乔说了他小时候见的雪山、所感受的冬季。

乔眨巴着眼睛看着达米安：“好看吗？”

达米安说，“冷。”

乔的手在披风下摸索到达米安的后背拍了拍，说，“以后再一起去吧，可能不会那么冷了。”

达米安没回他，他看着乔的侧脸，他的脸也被霓虹灯染得五彩斑斓，好像脸上浮浮盖着一层罩子。乔注意到他视线之后眼神突然躲闪着，最后直勾勾盯着那些从天空上倾泻而下的雨，开始絮絮叨叨说起他学校的事。

“我最近啊……”

几点上课、几点吃午饭、和几个朋友玩——达米安懒得听，他比乔还要熟悉他自己周围的情况。达米安开始觉得无聊了，乔却结结巴巴地说到他们学校同学们开始恋爱如何如何——这就有些奇怪了。

达米安转过头看乔，那个小鸡崽儿，眼睛都不敢看他，东扯西扯又扯到今天的晚饭上——够了。可以停了。

于是达米安微微低下头，把脸凑过去，将唇贴在他的脸上——那里的温度像是要灼伤达米安的嘴唇。

哦~

“你在等这个？”达米安凑在他耳边压低声音问，又觉得有些好笑，等他笑出来，乔就一边骂他色狼一边挣扎着捂着脸从自己身边逃开冲进雨里。

达米安眼疾手快拉了一把，接着又用惯性将人按在墙上，二话不说就将吻印在对方唇上。乔的嘴巴淋了雨，冰凉又湿润，但口腔却是火热，那根滑腻生涩的小舌头也是火热的。达米安逗弄着他，又向前贴进一点。乔呢，喉间便发出小声的呜咽，那推拒他的手也开始攥着他的披风，学着回应达米安的吻。

瓢泼大雨敲打着头顶上的雨棚，数不清的雨滴又敲打在地面、积水上。那本该震耳欲聋填满达米安耳朵的，却让乔轻轻一叹，一声呜咽夺去了全部注意力。他现在也不冷了，乔的身体是热的，那热度穿过几层布料汹涌澎湃地涌过来，达米安此时此刻哪里还感受得到雨？他身处盛夏最耀眼的那一天，脚下是细密柔软的沙子，头顶是湛蓝晴空。

两人的嘴巴也没黏多久，乔就一把推开达米安，在他错愕的表情中打了一个响亮的喷嚏。然后小鸡崽儿吸吸鼻子，眼巴巴地看着他。

气氛一扫而光。

达米安无话可说，皱着眉用拇指中指狠弹氪星人一记脑门儿后又继续转过身来面对雨夜，面对五彩斑斓的、被液化的霓虹灯。乔也跟着过来，钻进来与他共享。

一会儿乔又说：“我觉得我可能生病了。”

达米安嗤了一声：“氪星人也会生病吗？”

 

接着第二天夜巡，乔头发卷翘着，神气的披风在身后飘来飘去，活蹦乱跳地见到了因被某只鸡崽儿传染生病，心情恶劣的达米安。


End file.
